In recent years, mobile communications apparatus such as a cell phone have become multifunctional. More and more mobile communications apparatus have been in widespread use which incorporate various functions including communications of electronic mails, access to the internet, and download of music or image contents. Recently, cell phones which communicate photo images shot are on the market. The service of the third-generation mobile communications system such as W-CDMA has been launched. With this, a cell phone which communicates moving pictures shot with a built-in camera, a so-called TV telephone function, as well as voice, is already on the market.
In case communications are made using a cell phone with a distant party, acquiring image information as well as the voice of the distant party helps understand the situation of the distant party and his/her surroundings, which serves as an effective communication tool. In case the TV telephone function is used, conversation in the TV telephone mode requires connection over a broadband digital communications circuits for real-time communications of moving pictures right from the start of communications. Cell phones of both parties must be equipped with the TV telephone function. Moreover, a communication fee related to use of digital communications circuits adds to that of a voice call. Thus, a TV telephone function is not yet available casually and at a low cost.
In case a photo image is transmitted from a cell phone incorporating a digital camera, the user must release the ongoing call and take a photograph in the camera mode, or select a photograph previously shot and transmits desired image data to the directory number of the distant party. In this practice, it is not possible to transmit an image during a call. Real-time visual communications, such as a conversation over a photo image just transmitted, are almost impossible.